Conventionally, a work machining apparatus is known in which it is provided with three main spindles, i.e. a first main spindle, a second main spindle and a third main spindle, and the second main spindle is arranged such that it is opposed to the first and third main spindles, and a work can be transferred between the first main spindle and the second main spindle, and between the second main spindle and the third main spindle, whereby a work is sequentially transferred in the order of the first main spindle, the second main spindle and the third main spindle, thereby to enable continuous machining (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-36763